


Parties to Fatherhood

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry - 24, Hurt, Louis - 17, Love, Mpreg, Multi, Side Pairing - Ziam, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, age gap, bottom!Louis, lgbtq+, manxboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: In which twenty-four year old party boy, Harry Styles, gets a taste of fatherhood.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful reader who's taken the time to read this shitty ass story ! Hi, welcome ! I'm Emmy ! It's nice to meet you ! Thanks for deciding to read this story. It's my first Larry story on this site (I'm on Wattpad as well soo if you want my username to read more of my works let me know!) and I'm quite nervous about it. I've had this in my drafts for the longest time and decided why the not to post it today. I have no idea where this story is going to go considering I have no plans for it but I'm excited to find out and I hope you guys are as well ! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I tried to make it a bit funny and sexy sooo yeahh. Excuse my shitty grammar and spelling mistakes. This is not at all edited. I'm going to fully edit this book once it's all done. Anyways I'm rambling soo I hope you enjoy this chapter and decide to stick around for the entire book !! 
> 
> All the love, Emmy x
> 
> PS: The ages in this book, Harry - 24, Louis - 17, Zayn - 18, Niall - 23, Ed - 24, Liam - 25. Soo yeah a bit of an age gap but oh well x

_**Song: ZAYN, TiO** _

_**Chapter I: Introduction** _

 

The night was still young as Harry stumbled into the club, a woman on his arm, his two best friends Niall and Ed beside him. A smirk playing on his lips as he caught some people staring at him, whispering about him. He was ready to drink the night away and hopefully bring a woman or man home with him to have a good time and fulfill his needs. The last part wouldn't be a hard task for the twenty-four year old considering he's got the money, the looks, the charm, and pretty much can take home anyone in the snap of a finger. 

"Hey Harry," some people acknowledged as he walked over to the bar area. Lots of people knew his name, this club being one of the ones he frequently visits. Harry bid them a _hey_ before ordering a couple of drinks for him and the woman beside him, starting the night off right. 

* * *

 

Louis trailed behind his best friend Zayn into the pack club. The music blared making Louis flinch a bit, not use to the sudden loudness and the crowded area. He didn't want to be here at all, Zayn dragged him, begging him to come so he didn't have to be alone. Louis fiddled with his hands nervously as he stood at the bar next to Zayn who was ordering drinks for them.

"Relax Louis," Zayn said once he noticed his anxious his best friend looked. 

"Relax?! I can't! I'm in a club when I'm not suppose to be! We get caught Zayn, Lord knows what'll happen. I can't go to jail! I'm only seventeen. I'm too young Zayn! My pretty self would not last a day in jail! I'll get butt-raped!" Louis yelled his heart rate starting to pick up. 

"Would you lower your voice?! Nothing will happen to us, now chill! You're being dramatic. The least that would happen is we get arrested and get put in a holding cell," Zayn whisper-yelled to the other teen. Louis took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. His eyes scanned the area and grimaced as he saw almost everyone grinding on each other, making out, practically having sex on the dance floor. Anyone could tell this wasn't Louis scene. 

"How long do we have to stay here?" Louis whined to his best friend. Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed the two drinks that were being handed to him. 

"Just until I find myself a hot guy to take home. If you know what I mean," Zayn winked, passing a drink over to his friend. Louis took the drink and took a small sip. He grimaced as the bitter taste hit his tongue. 

"Okay one, I don't want to know about your sex life or lack thereof. And two, what the fuck is this?" Louis asked, pointing to the drink in his hand.

"Just a little something to kick the night off," Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend. Louis raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Zee! Why can't we just go home and chill? What about Liam?" Louis asked, desperately trying to find a way to get the teen to change his mind about all this.

"You mean Mr. Payne? Last time I checked he's getting married to some pathetic girl. My chances of being with him are over," Zayn said, frowning a bit. Ever since last year when Liam or Mr. Payne started working at Blue Water High as the new history teacher, Zayn had developed a crush on him.

"Just relax a little and cut loose man. We'll be okay. When I have ever gotten you in trouble?" Zayn asked, ordering two more drinks. Louis gave him a look as if saying, _'do you really want me to list everything you've done to completely fuck up my life?'_

"Alright, alright! I've gotten you into trouble many times but we managed to our way out! We're still alive, that's all that matters. Please just stay. We'll just spend an hour here. Please!" Zayn begged, willing to actually get on his knees to make the brunette boy stay. Louis sighed out, mentally cursing at Zayn and nodded. 

"Fine, but one hour!" Louis sternly said, knowing deep down inside that this was going to be a longer trip and something bad was bound to happen. Louis drowned the rest of his first drink then the second one Zayn handed him, grimacing at the bitter, stinging taste.

"Let's get the night started!" 

* * *

 

Two hours have passed and Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Louis giggled as he stumbled over to a nearby table, desperately needing to sit down and take a breather for a few minutes. He was _heavily_ intoxicated and couldn't think straight at the moment. On his way over to the table, his body roughly collided with a firm one. Fortunately for Louis, the stranger caught him before he ended up on the ground.

"Woah, you alright mate?" a deep voice asked, causing Louis to blush slightly. Louis titled his head up a bit, his blue eyes meeting a pair of bright green ones. Wild, curly hair that was hidden beneath a black fedora sat on the man's head. He wore a light gray shirt, showing off his tan arms that were littered with tattoos. His shirt paired with a pair of sinfully tight, black skinny jeans. 

"Mate?" the man asked, confused. Louis blushed, coming out his trance. He felt the man's arms around him, suddenly becoming fully aware of his surroundings. Louis blushed once more, muttering an apology as he pushed out of the man's arms.

"I'm g-good!" Louis slurred slightly, followed by a giggle.

"What's your name beautiful?" the man asked, getting a closer look at the drunken stranger. Messy brunette hair sat perfectly on top of the boy's head, electric blue eyes with a hint of green on in them, and a bight smile that sent the man weak to his knees. He wore a plain blue navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tight black skinny jeans that showed off his toned legs, and a pair black vans to complete the outfit. The man was taken back by the stranger's beauty.

"L-Louis," the intoxicated teen slurred.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. M'Harry," the stranger, now known as Harry replied. A smirk making its' way onto Harry's face.

"Why don't you and I get out of here and start a little party of our own somewhere else?" Harry smirked seductively, pulling the blue-eyed lad closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around Louis' curvy waist. Louis nodded, a smirk now making its' way onto his face. Harry grinned, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Louis' exposed neck. Louis shuddered in pleasure, closing his eyes.

"Let's go," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. Louis nodded numbly, following behind the tall stranger. A blush swept across his cheeks as he realized Harry had grabbed his hand and hasn't let go.

* * *

Harry roughly pushed Louis against the wall, his hands roaming wildly on the beautiful boy's body, his lips attacking every inch of his exposed tan skin. Louis moaned, tugging on Harry's curls causing Harry to softly moan. Harry lifted Louis up, gripping his ass as Louis let a moan slip through his pink lips. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry. The green-eyed man walked them over to the bed, gently laying blue-eyed boy down on the bed, not once breaking the passionate kiss that had begun to break. Harry's hands made their way under Louis' shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin against his fingertips. He lifted the shirt up, pulling it over Louis' head and tossing it somewhere to the side. The curly haired lad pulled his own shirt off, tossing it towards the direction where Louis' shirt had landed.

Harry detached his lips from Louis', staring at the boy who laid beneath him. Harry eye's filled with lush, Louis' eyes replicating the same emotion. Harry's fingers trailed down Louis' torso, stopping for a few seconds to play with the boy's nipples. Louis bit his lip as Harry made his way towards the waistband of Louis' jeans.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Louis stuttered, watching the man with wide-innocent eyes. 

"I'm going to show you the time of your life right now," Harry whispered, popping the button of Louis' jeans open. He gripped the waistband, ready to pull the jeans down. He stopped for a moment, looking up at Louis, lust still clouding his eyes.

"Only if you want too baby," Harry said. It was no secret that Harry indulged and loved having sex, but if there was no consent then he would not take advantage of the person. Harry would respect their wishes and leave them alone.

"I-I w-want t-too," Louis stuttered again, still slightly intoxicated. Harry looked him in the eyes to make sure that it was alright. Louis stared back, nodding. Harry slowly pulled Louis' jeans down along with his boxers.

"So beautiful," Harry murmured, taking the rest of his own clothes off and tossing them to the side.

The rest of the night was willed with soft touches and loud moans.

* * *

 

_**Eight Weeks Later** _

* * *

 

"Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson! You're pregnant!" Dr. Alistair said, wiping the clear gel off Louis' stomach. Louis' mind and body went numb, he thanked his doctor as he proceeded to go out the doors and exiting the medical building.

"Pregnant?" he mumbled to himself, sitting on the curb. He quickly texted his ride home, telling them that he was done with his appointment.

"How?" he mumbled to himself again. If anyone were to walk by him, they would think he's insane considering he was mumbling to himself over and over again.

Twenty minutes later, a sleek black Lykan Hypersport pulled up in front of him. Louis was busy with trying to wrap his mind around the thought that there's a baby growing inside him that he didn't notice the car that pulled up. A honk brought Louis out of his thoughts, he looked up and smiled weakly at the driver. He stood up, dusting his jeans off before walking over to the ca and getting into the passenger seat.

"So?" the driver, Harry asked. Louis put on his seatbelt and took a deep breath. He turned to face Harry, his blue eyes meeting curious green ones. That night after they did it, Harry kept in touch with the blue-eyed boy, something he never did before. There was something about Louis and that night that intrigued Harry. He wouldn't say he's in love with the boy but is deeply infatuated with him. 

"I'm pregnant," two words Harry thought he would never hear until he was married, let alone from a male.

"What?" Harry asked, not fully comprehending the words that slipped through the boy's lips.

"I'm pregnant, as in there's a baby growing inside of me," Louis sassed, rolling his eyes at the older man. 

Two words that changed their lives forever, especially Harry's.

It was goodbye parties and hello fatherhood. 

Harry was nowhere near ready to tackle the task that is fatherhood. 


	2. Welcome to the World, Baby Boy

_**Song: Janelle, Amazing** _

_**Chapter II: Welcome to the World, Baby Boy**_

* * *

_**Nine Months Later...** _

* * *

 

A lot has happened in the past nine months.

 **At one month,** Louis broke the news to Johanna, his mother. To which she replied to this news by shrieking and yelling that she's too young to be a grandmother. She also yelled at Louis, asking why he wasn't using protection. However, a while later, she warmed up to everything and started loving the unborn child. The two also decided to tell Anne, Harry's mother. To which she responded to the news by yelling at Harry for sleeping with an underage boy and getting him pregnant. Nevertheless, much like Johanna, she became accepting the situation and started loving the unborn child. 

 **At four months,** Louis found out he's having a baby boy. He has never been excited as he was when he found out. Louis started picking out baby names, clothes, and working on the nursery. Louis was more than ready to teach the baby everything and anything he's learned in his seventeen years of living. 

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't present during the first seven months of Louis' pregnancy. It's not that he didn't want to be there, he was just afraid, and so he took off. Louis broke down crying the night he found out that harry had left. Johanna comforted him to the best of her abilities, saying that he didn't need that no-good-pathetic excuse of a man. She never hated Harry more than she did in that moment. But poor Louis, he fell in love with the man too quickly, Harry having no clue about Louis' true feelings. 

 **At seven months,** Harry returned, feeling guilty that he wasn't with Louis during the pregnancy when he should be. Johanna was hesitant at first, not wanting to see her baby get hurt again. But eventually she let him back into the family considering he's the baby's father. After a tearful reunion between the fathers-to-be and a confession of feelings, Louis and Harry went out on their first date. The date took place in a beautiful cafe located on a hill that overlooked the entire city of Doncaster. After chatting a few hours about life and the baby, the two sat in a field and watched the stars, the two also sharing a few kisses. 

 **At eight months,** the two made it official. They also decided, as well as the entire Tomlinson-Styles family, that it would be best if the two moved into together. So they packed up everything, said a tearful goodbye to their families, and moved into their own beautiful apartment. It still in Doncaster considering Louis is still attending school and Harry didn't want to live too far from their families, even though Harry's company is in London. But Harry decided to expand his company to Doncaster to their sake. The apartment is a three-bedroom with two bathrooms. There's a master bedroom with en-suite bathroom for the couple, the one across the hall from the master bedroom is the baby's room, and the last room is for anyone who visits and decides they want to stay the night. 

 **At nine months,** Louis went into labor exactly on his due date. 

* * *

 It was four a.m., the sun has not even risen yet when Louis felt sharp pains in his abdomen. Louis woke up with a jolt, at first thinking there was something wrong with the baby. However, the warm liquid running down his leg made him think something else. He was now in fact in labor. He looked to the right and saw Harry peacefully sleeping, he grabbed the pillow from behind him and hit his boyfriend several times with it. Harry shot up frantically, looking over at Louis.

"Lou, what the hell?!" he shouted. Louis shut his eyes for a moment as he felt the sharp pains again. He took in a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Harry's eyes widened and threw the blankets off them, rushing over to Louis.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" he shouted, worried. Louis took in a deep breath.

"The baby," he breathed out, taking another one in, "is coming." 

Those four words woke Harry up. 

He quickly got changed and grabbed the hospital bag, rushing downstairs to put them in the car. After everything was set he ran back into the apartment to get his boyfriend into the car and to the hospital. He lifted Louis up bridal style, walking out the room and apartment, towards the car. He put him in the passenger seat and buckled him up before getting into the driver's seat.

On his way to the hospital, Harry broke about a dozen traffic laws but he didn't care. They reached the hospital in a short amount of time. He parked the car, shutting the engine off and getting out. He grabbed the hospital bag from the back, swinging it over his shoulder, lastly helping Louis out the car.

"Hello? Someone help! My boyfriend is in labor!" Harry shouted, entering the hospital, Louis in his arms. A mere few seconds later, doctors and nurses were by his side. They helped Louis into a wheel chair and wheeled him off to the labor and delivery wing of the hospital, Harry trailing behind them. 

Changed into his hospital gown, Louis laid on the bed in pain Harry by his side. Dr. Alistair entered the room and checked Louis to see if everything was alright with him and the baby. 

"Alright well this is rare. We have to start now considering you are fully dilated and ready to push. No time for epidural, it's time to have this baby," Dr. Alistair informed the couple. Louis nodded, shutting his eyes as another contraction hit. This also meant they had no time to call the family to bring them down here.

"Three...Two...One...Push!" Dr. Alistair yelled and Louis did as told. He groaned and yelled as he pushed with all his might. He laid back down as he got done with pushing.

"This time you're going to have to push harder. When a contraction hits then push," Dr. Alistair instructed. Another contraction hit and Louis was back to pushing, this time harder than ever. He squeezed Harry's hand hard. Harry yelped in pain but didn't say anything considering he knew Louis would've murdered him due to the fact he was in much more pain.

"This is all your fucking fault Styles! I'm going to murder you I swear to God! You're a dead man!" Louis yelled obscenities, pushing as another contraction hit. Harry blushed, chuckling as he muttered an apology for his boyfriend language.

Twenty minutes later of pushing, the baby finally came out with a loud cry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dr. Alistair announced, handing the baby off to one of the nurses after Harry had cut the umbilical cord off. The nurse took the baby to the corner to clean him off and to do a series of tests to make sure the newborn was healthy. Once the baby was cleaned and checked, the nurse handed him off to Louis, wrapped in a white blanket with a small, adorable, blue hat on his head. 

"He's so beautiful," Louis whispered, his eyes getting glossy with tears. Harry's eyes mimicking his boyfriend's. 

"Welcome to the world, baby boy. I'm Louis, your daddy," he whispered, the baby squirmed a bit in his arms. Louis bent his head down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the newborn's forehead. Harry smiled at the two, his heart filling with an intense amount of love as he placed a kiss on Louis' head. 

"You did so amazing baby. I'm so proud of you," Harry whispered. Louis smiled up at Harry.

"Can I hold him?" Harry cautiously asked.

"Of course, he's your son too," the word son made Harry's heart burst with joy. 

He had a son.

A baby to call his own.

Harry carefully took the child from Louis' arms and secured the newborn in his arms. He rocked him gently.

"Hi little one. You're so beautiful. I'm Harry, your other daddy. I promise to love and protect you and your daddy with everything I have," Harry whispered, also placing a loving kiss on his son's forehead. Louis smiled at the two, his heart filled with love as he stared at his world. 

"Hello boys. Congratulations again on the baby," Dr. Alistair softly spoke. The two looked up at her and smiled, thanking her.

"Just a quick question and then I'll leave you be. Do you know what you want to name the beautiful child?" Dr. Alistair asked. Harry looked at Louis, having a silent discussion with their eyes. Louis nodded at Harry as Harry handed the small child to his boyfriend, who gently rocked the infant in his arms.

"Zayn Edward Styles," Louis said with a proud smile on his face, staring down at his newborn son.

"Beautiful name. I'll you be now," Dr. Alistair commented with a smile as she wrote the name down and exited the room.

"You chose my middle name to be his," Harry tearfully said. Louis nodded as Harry leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Louis' lips.

"Thank you," Harry said, leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. Louis smiled, shutting his eyes. The two enjoyed the moment until they heard a camera going off. Louis opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother, along with his best friend Zayn and Harry's mother Anne.

"Mum!" Louis whined, once he realized she had snapped a picture of them.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, it was a picture worthy moment. Oh, my darling boy is growing up too fast!" Jay sobbed, wiping a few tears away.

"Come meet you grandson, we named him Zayn," Louis proudly said, looking in the direction of his best friend to watch his reaction. Louis watched as Zayn's eyes lit up with joy and admiration.

"You didn't!" Zayn gasped, looking at the baby boy who was now in Jay's arms.

"Oh but I did!" Louis smirked, offering Zayn a warm smile. Zayn ran towards Louis, engulfing his best friend into his arms.

"That means so much to me, thank you," Zayn whispered, keeping a tight grip on his best friend.

"Hey! Be gentle with my boyfriend, don't break him please," Harry called out. Zayn shot him a childish grin and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Leave us alone Styles! We're having a moment!" Zayn replied, snuggling closer to his best friend, earning a laugh from Louis.

"We do have one question for you," Louis said, gently pushing his best friend off of him.

"That is?" Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you be our son's godfather?" Louis asked with a shy smile.

"Of course I will!" Zayn replied as Jay handed him Louis and Harry's son.

Hi beautiful boy. I'm your godfather and Uncle Zayn. I'll be here to get you the things your daddies don't. And don't you worry little man I'll help you cause mayhem any day," Zayn smirked up at the two new parents who were now cuddled up on the hospital bed. 

"Zayn I swear you corrupt my child I will beat the living shit out of you!" Louis sternly said, trying to act tough but his smile betraying him.

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn smirked, looking down at the child in his arms.

"He's truly beautiful you guys, congratulations," Zayn smiled at the two as he handed the newborn back to Louis.

Louis sighed in content as he leaned back into his boyfriend's arms with his child in arms. He was ready for the journey of fatherhood. However, he could tell by the nervous smile and anxious look on Harry's face that he wasn't. Louis gave him a warm smile, reassuring him that it will be alright.

"Oh and Harry?" Zayn called out.

"Yeah?" Harry tore his gaze away from his boyfriend and child, giving his fully attention to Zayn.

"Even though this baby here is utterly gorgeous, don't think I forgot about kicking your ass for knocking my best friend up, Styles!" Zayn glared at him. 

Harry gulped, silently welcoming his well-deserved beating and fatherhood all at once.

Him knowing this is just the beginning, that there's more to come in his story. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo ! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments on the last chapter, you all are such wonderful people. This chapter is shitty (like my life) so forgive me ! I'm not that great of a writer but oh well I try.. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this sounds like the end up I promise there's a wholeeeee lot more coming soo stick around ! It'll be worth it... I hope.. Anyways once again, thanks for all the comments and Kudos. Keep them coming ! They make my day, especially the comments (:
> 
> All the love, Emmy x
> 
> **this chapter is unedited**


End file.
